A navigation apparatus has been known which displays a route to a destination on a display or performs route guidance with a voice to guide the driver through a traveling route. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a route guidance apparatus which displays a virtual preceding vehicle so as to be superimposed on a scene in front of a route guidance vehicle, thereby guiding the driver through a traveling route.
In the apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1, when a virtual traveling vehicle interferes with an obstacle, the display position of the virtual preceding vehicle is changed to the upper side or horizontally in order to prevent the interference between the virtual traveling vehicle and the obstacle. When the host vehicle approaches a guidance intersection, display is performed in an aspect in which the virtual preceding vehicle is accelerated in front of the guidance intersection, is decelerated at the intersection, and is temporarily stopped at the corner. In this way, the navigation apparatus notifies the driver of the intersection where the driver needs to turn.